House Decencourt
House Decencourt is a large Frankish Household located in the Kingdom of Lucerne city of Westbridge where it controls a section of the city holding the Title of Island Baron. When the Kingdom of Lucerne attacked Westbridge the members of House Labeouf were specifically targeted by the Lucernians for survival and following their victory the Labeouf House was put into position of Lordship of Westbridge. As the new Arch Lord House of Westbridge House Labeouf would become heavily involved in the growth of the city and the province of which they were greatly assisted by the help of the Kingdom of Lucerne, who told them that their long term plans were to turn Westbridge into a fortress so strong noone would dare to assault them. History Early History Malfoy-Westbridge War Main Article : House Malfoy During the period directly following the War in Hogwarts House Malfoy now under complete control by Tom Malfoy begin massing its power for an invasion of the critically important Westbridge which Tom wanted for use as a power base. Westbridge was a trade city with extremely powerful defences but it wasn't prepared for the betrayal that awaited it, due to the infiltration of the Death Eaters. At the time of this invasion the city of Westbridge was ruled as a Senatorial Monarchy under the name of the Realm of Westbridge with House Hartrian as its monarchy, but the monarchy itself was not absolute in its power leaning more towards it Senatorial powerbase. The Death Eaters would find within Westbridge a population that was in its vast majority was loyal to House Hartrian the Lordly House of the Realm of Westbridge, but they were also able to find several morally decrepit noble Houses of whom would side with House Malfoy and the Deatheaters in the form of House Ardoin, and House Rousell of whom would assist them in their infiltration. Tom Malfoy himself would enter the town and using the assistence of the forces of House Ardoin would gather the materials and troops required to gain control of a section of the city where within he would forge a portal inside and through the portal he would bring in large numbers of the deatheaters, and the footsoilders of House Malfoy. Now having completely bybassed the defences of Westbridge Tom Malfoy would marshal his forces spreading them throughout the city of Westbridge during the night, and then just as day break begin the attack was launched all across the city. Hundreds of nobles were targeted for assasinations and in the attacks several houses were completely wiped out including House Hartrian being believed among their number but in fact several survived the massacre escaping north into Heathfall. And thus as the Deatheater, and Traitor element of Westbridge moved through the town killing those who resisted this continued until they reached the town hall where he executed the mayor of the town in Johnathon Hartrian of House Hartrian, and with his execution the resistence ended and House Malfoy had gained its powerbase. Malfoy Occupation of Westbridge With the city under their control House Malfoy proceeded to take more and more control of the trade profits the city brought in which caused a large amount of resentment amongst the population. When it became clear that there was going to be riots Tom Malfoy placed his younger brother in charge of holding the city under their control. Tom had silently hoped for failure so he could finally kill his brother without consequence, but in fact Lucius was able to appease the different sections of the town. With the city pacified Tom left the city and went north to the House Malfoy stronghold of Brunnswaggen where he continued his goals of ending Hogwarts for good. Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Houses in Westbridge Category:Frankish